


Tales of Thanktival past

by God0fYonder



Category: Yonderland
Genre: Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fYonder/pseuds/God0fYonder
Summary: Did this for the festive holiday
Kudos: 1





	1. Jumpers and frost

It was a lot of hard work but the last present was done. Vex placed the final colourful parcel on top of Trevors pile and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Excellent work Vex” Choops complimented “you sure do know how to get everything organised”

Just then elder flowers and Ho tan walked in with a tree “we got the biggest tree ever!” Ho tan screamed in delight. “You bet ya plus this thing is very heavy so we asked Presley to help us” flowers chuckled.

They were confused “where is he then?”

“I’m here!” He muffled under the frosty branches. 

“Perfect put it in the corner over there”. Choops directed them to the corner of the chamber.

“Now then everyone I have a surprise for you all” vex said whilst passing out packages to his friends. They ripped open the colourful packaging to reveal woolly jumpers. 

“They feel scratchy” flowers moaned  
“I think they look wonderful!” Ho tan said placing her head into the massive woolly jumper. 

She had a bright blue jumper with a image of a penguin on. Choops had a red jumper with a beast on it, Flowers had a green jumper that sparked like the tree and Presley had a purple jumper with a monsters face on.

“Happy Thanktival everyone!” Vex said 

“Now what about this tree?” Trevor asked

“I know !” Ho tan said “I have a box full of decorations give me a sec...” she ran out of the chambers and ran in with a huge box full of super sparkly, shiny ornaments.

“Right chaps let’s get to work this is gonna be the best Thanktival ever!”


	2. Dinner trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltari tries to cook a Thanktival feast for him and Disectus. It all goes down hill quickly...

Voltari was rushing around the dark steamy room which was known as the kitchen. He was chopping vegetables on the counter whilst the meat was cooking in the large oven (it was roast Fahl).

He rushed around making sure everything was perfect. Making sure the vegetables were cooked just right, running around the outpost making sure it look festive, rushing into his quarters to finish off getting ready and wrapping up his presents. 

He was in his room wrapping his presents when he heard a loud knock. It was disectus holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. “Happy holidays comrade” he smirked. 

Voltari took the flowers and looked down at them. He was enchanted by the redness of them they looked like they’d been painted. Then he smelt burning.

“THE FAHL” he exclaimed. They rushed into the kitchen to see black smoke coming out of the oven. Voltari grabbed some oven gloves and pulled out the cremated Fahl. 

He sighed “I just wanted a perfect dinner for the both of us”. Voltari sat on the counter chair.

Disectus placed his arm on his back “hey it’s ok... how about we just get take out instead I mean I would offer to cook but you removed what happened last time”

“Yeh you nearly burnt down the realm over a chicken” he laughed. He got up and went over to the draws and pulled out a piece of paper “How does pizza sound?”


End file.
